ALCANZANDO LA LIBERTAD
by RedDemon21
Summary: De todos los valores que un ser posee la libertad es uno de los más preciados. Así que ¿qué harías si alguien te la quitara?...Ayato esta a punto de averiguarlo...


Hola gente! Desde que vi la serie quería escribir algo…heme aquí mi humilde aporte al fandom de diabolik lovers jeje. Realmente hace mucho que no escribo, así que estoy algo oxidada. Amm de todos modos espero disfruten de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Posible OOC

-bla- narración

_-Bla- pensamientos_

**Disclaimer:** nada del universo de DL me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes para pasar el tiempo y en el proceso tal vez hacer feliz a alguien más XD

* * *

**ALCANZANDO LA LIBERTAD**

_Insoportable…cada día que pasa es… simplemente. Todo…mis metas… mis sueños... ¿ellos, existen siquiera?...ya no lo soporto…su cara…sus manos…su cuerpo…sus gestos…su presencia…su olor…todo…yo quiero…que todo simplemente desaparezca…_

La tenue luz lunar bañaba con un fino manto aquel patio alfombrado por corto césped y adornado por un largo cerco de las primeras rosas de estación, una suave brisa de primavera mecía el cabello de las únicas dos personas allí presentes.

Estiró la mano tratando de aferrarse a algo…tan solo alcanzando al vacio…y una excepcional vista del cielo nocturno, despejado y estrellado, por cierto, ¿_cómo es posible que en este momento me fije en algo tan estúpido?_ _… ¿será porque el alma es libre?_ Una imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios ante aquel absurdo y a su juicio _estúpido_ pensamiento_. _El sonido de la caída de agua de la fuente seguía taladrando sus oídos.. _._Y entonces, por un segundo, todo se detuvo otra vez… al sentir, el sonido del cuero rozando el aire, la sensación del metal atravesando la piel y arrancando un trocito en su camino de vuelta, antes de volver a caer una vez más…sobre su espalda. La odiaba, más que a nada, la odiaba, _desaparece_…_por favor_…no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera, le había rogado al cielo y al infierno, pero ella….como ahora…. simplemente seguía allí implacable…sonriente, como una flor de acero.

Por primera vez en la noche, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿SIGUES PENSANDO QUE DESAFIARME ES BUENA IDEA AYATO-KUN?-

Levanto la vista…. Ella aún sonreía maniáticamente, mientras que con una mano sostenía el látigo y con la otra jugaba con el trocito de metal del final de aquel artefacto, mirándole ahora como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El peso sobre su cabeza era insoportable, _ya….no…no… más_. El jardín, el cielo, las rosas, todo comenzaba a desvanecerse; el aire bajaba como lava ardiente a su pecho quemándolo todo a su paso. Aquel veneno carmesí, travieso, escapaba para simplemente para ir a besar el suelo, formando en el proceso la cálida manta que le había acunado durante toda su vida, cada que no hacía lo que ella quería.

_Def…definitivamente….desaparece… _con esfuerzo resbaló los dedos sobre aquel viscoso líquido trastabillando al principio pero finalmente encontrando el apoyo inicial para ponerse de pie. No importaba que todo le doliera, ni tampoco lo que viniera después, porque en unos segundos todo acabaría, porque en unos malditos segundos alcanzaría…_mi libertad_... Como si un titiritero invisible moviera sus hilos, algo le movía…_ ¿instinto de supervivencia quizás?_ incitándolo a destruir a quien siempre arruinaba su insignificante existencia, año tras año, noche tras noche, segundo tras segundo…durante toda la eternidad…

-NEEE SIGUES INTENTANDO DESAFIAR….

Y el tiempo se detuvo otra vez, pero esta vez era para ella y no él. La socarrona sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro femenino se había esfumado, dando paso a una mueca de incredulidad y negación. El dulce aroma a sangre llenaba todos y cada uno de los espacios. Con un rápido movimiento incrustó sus colmillos en el fino y blanco cuello. Y fue estruendoso sonido de su alma goteando al suelo, lo que hizo de nuevo al tiempo correr. No importaba cuanto le golpeara, gritara y pataleara, _esto termina aquí…esto termina ahora…_

-AYATO…KUN….

Con un ágil movimiento desincrusto su otra mano del ahora destrozado pecho de la mujer, dejando un hilo rojo del destino que aún, sin saberlo, les unía. Finalmente el miedo se hacia presente en el rostro de Cordelia, quien ahora abandonaba bañada en aquel dulce tóxico carmesí, como podía el jardín.

_-Motto hoshii….._escapó de los labios del chico antes de seguir a su progenitora rumbo a la sala principal de la casa….

Owari

* * *

Motto hoshii- es deseo/quiero más en japonés….no me gusta poner cosas en otros idiomas pero por alguna razón me sonaba bien je.

Bueno heme aquí mi versión CSI de los hechos jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado, y ya saben por cada review que dejan uno de los hermanos Sakamaki les hace compañía a la noche…así que ya saben jaja. ¡Besos gente!


End file.
